


Stretched Thin

by Ponderosa (ponderosa121)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bodily Fluids, Bottom Eddie Brock, Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Double Penetration in Two Holes, Female Character In Command, First Time, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsters, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Body, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Venom Symbiote's Tongue (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: “Did you just say mating? Please tell me you didn’t just say mating.”'I did, Eddie. We are experiencing a mating cycle.'“People don’t do that. Humans don’t do that.” Humans also didn’t have symbiotes living inside them who regularly questioned just how bad a person had to be to deserve being devoured alive. Eddie scrubbed at his hair as he picked himself up off the floor. Pacing around didn’t shake off the sensation of being covered in a swarm of molten ants, but it somehow made him feel better.tl;dr symbiotes function in an a/b/o society and Venom is undergoing an unexpected cycle....
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Dan Lewis/Venom Symbiote/Anne Weying
Comments: 27
Kudos: 381
Collections: Explicit Stories





	Stretched Thin

**Author's Note:**

> Forever greatful to circ_bamboo who beta'd this for me and helped me finally, FINALLY, get this out into the world.

Eddie threw his keys onto the counter and rushed to the sink. He was sweating, a lot. Like, _a lot_ a lot. The bar had been warm and thick with bodies, but not enough to make his shirt cling to him the whole way home as if it were Florida in the peak of summer and not a perfectly reasonable October evening. He cranked the tap and ducked his head under the kitchen faucet. Water soaked into his hair, deliciously cold, and he turned his head to let it slide cool across his cheek and over the point of his chin.

“Are we sick?” he asked between breaths. The air tasted thin.

Venom was oddly quiet and had been for blocks, ever since the first shuddering flush of warmth had run through their body.

Eddie shut off the tap and rose to shake the excess water away like a dog. He made it two steps before his clothes were more than a sticky inconvenience. He eeled out of his hoodie and tore at the neck of his sweat-damp tee, clawing it off overhead and discarding it where it fell. Less clothes was good. Less clothes helped.

But stripping out of his clothing wasn’t nearly enough to slow down whatever this was that crept through their body like an infection. “Venom?” Eddie spun around, hands splayed against his abdomen. He could _feel_ the fever spreading. “What the fuck is happening?”

**We are experiencing an...unexpected cycle.**

“An _unexpected cycle_ ,” Eddie deadpanned, “that’s real helpful. Could you maybe elaborate? Shed a little more light on the situation?”

If the voice in his head could sulk, Eddie was pretty sure that’s what was happening. He wrestled with trying to kick off his shoes and pants off at the same time. Balancing on one foot, he tripped on the tangle of his laces, and the crash of his hip into the edge of the coffee table was followed by his assbone slamming into the floor. The lancing pain straight up blinded him. Venom hadn’t even tried to catch them.

**This isn’t the time to risk damaging your body, Eddie.**

“Our body,” Eddie hissed. He felt the surge of Venom rippling under his skin and the pain eased. The fever didn’t. If anything it started to sync up with his pulse, a persistent throbbing that echoed inside his skull in waves.

**_Our body_ will need all its strength for the mating.**

Eddie sputtered, and the heat creeping along his nerves blossomed across his neck and chest in angry red blotches. His fingers curled into frustrated claws and he rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, hoping he’d somehow misheard. “Did you just say mating? Please tell me you didn’t just say mating.”

**I did, Eddie. We are experiencing a mating cycle.**

“People don’t do that. Humans don’t do that.” Humans also didn’t have symbiotes living inside them who regularly questioned just how bad a person had to be to deserve being devoured alive. Eddie scrubbed at his hair as he picked himself up off the floor. Pacing around didn’t shake off the sensation of being covered in a swarm of molten ants, but it somehow made him feel better.

**Then you are the first. It is a part of the natural ecosystem on the world where my species and our first hosts originated. I did not expect it to affect our physiology.**

**My bad.**

Eddie felt a little whimper sneak out of his throat. He scratched at his arms, nails digging into his flesh in a vain attempt to ignore how the vague hunger that was a constant in his life was transforming into something unmistakably and overwhelmingly sexual. Maybe if he just— He groaned and slid a hand down his pants to grip his hard cock, but after a few useless strokes it was obvious he couldn’t find anything the least bit satisfying in his own damn hand. He considered briefly asking Venom for help.

**It would be equally unsatisfying at the moment. It is my need as much as yours. We must find an Alpha to thoroughly penetrate and dominate us, Eddie.**

“I’m sorry. Hold up. A what...to do what?”

**To breed us. Haven’t you been listening? We are craving a suitable mate. A superior being who is stronger or smarter…. Ideally both.**

**Someone like Anne.**

“Oh God.” The speed of Eddie’s heartbeat tripled. For a hot second he’d been thinking he ought to call Anne for help, but the instant Venom mentioned her, another thought came crashing in. He found his knees sagging, lizard brain trying to drag him to the floor knowing in his core that if he did she might find him pleasing. She might fuck into him and fill him to bursting with her seed.

“She can’t do that!” Eddie shouted before strangling his voice to a hissing whisper as he tried to shake off the idea of being pumped full of Anne’s come. What the ever living fuck. “You merged with her, you know Annie doesn’t have a….” He made a face and gripped his dick harder to demonstrate.

**Yes. This is a problem. Normally her symbiote would simply grow her one.**

Eddie’s face twisted. “You can do that?”

**I’ve regrown many pieces of this body, Eddie. What makes you think I can’t grow the parts back differently?**

“Okay, that’s new information. But, whatever, it doesn’t matter. I’ll call her tomorrow and hey, maybe Dan can help.”

**NO. Anne is the Alpha. Dan is like us, Eddie, a loser.**

“No, no, nonono, not to do _that!_ There might be something medically that can stop this.”

**It is a waste of time and our cravings will only become more powerful.**

“I’ll take my chances.”

Eddie took a cold shower and did a lot more pacing before stubbornly trying to sleep it off. It didn’t work. He dozed for maybe thirty fitful minutes before waking to sheets soaked through with sweat. Worse, he was still sporting a useless, raging boner and every inch of his skin was on fucking fire again. He stumbled into the kitchen and cracked a tray of ice out onto the counter, grabbing up the scattering cubes and crunching them down in hasty stinging mouthfuls. He chugged a full gallon of orange juice as a chaser, tongue shifting longer as Venom licked their lips clean. 

**If we wait too long, Eddie, we will become indiscriminate.**

“Cool, great. It’ll be my early twenties all over again,” Eddie muttered. He grabbed a fresh shirt and jacket and dragged on some pants to head back out into the night. Maybe a walk around the block would help now that he knew he was dealing with some wild alien horniness and not infected with a space flu that was going to make him shit bees for five hours.

*

When Eddie caught himself staring at a pair of bears smoking outside of a leather bar, he started to rethink the walk. He crammed his hands in his pockets deep enough to find lint as he drew nearer to them and tried to glue his eyes to the sidewalk, doing his very best to counteract the weird instinct to tip his head back and expose his throat.

**They appear powerful. That one is looking at us with interest.**

“I’m not looking to get rawed by some random stranger in a leather vest tonight,” Eddie said under his breath.

“If you change your mind sweetheart, I’ll be here ‘til close,” said the man with streaks of grey in his beard. His buddy gave him a smack for responding to a weirdo walking down the street muttering to himself.

**It’s good that we agree Anne is the best and obvious choice.**

“That is one hundred percent not what I said,” Eddie whispered as he turned the corner, “and for the last time, Anne is not going to _breed us_.”

**Not with that attitude.**

An hour of wandering later and finding that this time it wasn’t a pair of perfectly nice leather daddies but a trio of drunken tech bros that Eddie found himself staring at, he pulled out his phone to call for help. There were some levels to which even he wouldn’t sink.

*

“What about a sedative?” Eddie asked. Perched on a stool in Anne’s kitchen, he jiggled his leg impatiently. In the front room he could see her standing wrapped in a thin bathrobe with her arms crossed tightly in front of her.

Dan pulled the stethoscope out of his ears and hooked it around the back of his neck. “I’ve told you before that you’ve become more and more resistant to sedatives. If this is part of Venom’s natural biological cycle, I’m guessing that resistance is increased significantly.” The sympathetic expression on his face made Eddie want to punch him square in the nose.

**He is correct. We will metabolize it too quickly. The urge to mate is very powerful.**

“Can we try anyway?”

“I already did.” Dan held up an empty syringe and forced a smile. “I’ve been keeping this on hand, just in case. You didn’t even feel the shot, and your heart only slowed for about ten seconds.”

“So give me more.”

“I don’t have any more here, and even then—”

“I need **something,** ” Eddie growled, skin rippling. His gaze fixed on Anne, on where her fingers gripped tightly to her own arm. Those hands should be on him, pushing him down.

**Yes, Eddie.**

Dan shifted and blocked his view, and it was only then that Eddie realized he was no longer sitting on the stool; he’d spread himself chest down on their kitchen island, his legs skidding apart on the tile.

“Wait here. Okay, buddy?”

**Don’t listen to him. He is not the Alpha.**

Venom’s voice resonated in his bones, and Eddie struggled to ignore him as Anne and Dan huddled together whispering. This was a very different sort of hunger than he was used to fighting. It was a whole lot easier to push down the desire to snack on some sweaty thug than the idea of Anne taking hold of his hips and fucking into him.

“It might be the safest option if it’s something you want to try,” Dan was saying, not quietly enough that Eddie couldn’t hear most of it. “Has he ever...?”

Anne glanced over at him and Eddie writhed as she murmured back: “Well, he did that three-part story on fetish sex parties once, and it was uh, extremely hands-on.”

“It’s your call; we’ve discussed this. Kind of.”

“Topping my ex and the alien living inside him feels a little more complicated than inviting him to a threesome or tying you to the bedposts and sitting on your face,” Anne hissed out the side of her mouth.

Eddie shuddered, hard. He wasn’t meant to hear that, he’s sure, and if he wasn’t tits first against the island, he’d have crumpled to his knees. He should be on the floor right now. He should be there for her, his ass up. Presenting.

**Yes. Our bottom hole is ready.**

“This was a bad idea,” he said, staggering to his feet. The feverish throbbing in his body was pouring heat into his groin and he could feel that something in his body had changed, a weird slippery sensation dripping from between his legs into his shorts. It was distinctly not the sensation of shitting himself, but it was making him panic anyway. He could feel the hungry pulse of his ass, like it’d become another mouth that needed feeding. It was weird and nasty, and Eddie headed for the door before he could strip his pants off and straight up goatse Anne.

“Eddie, wait! Eddie, please!” Dan rushed to intercept him. “I don’t think you should be on the street like this.”

Having hands pressed hard to his shoulders was enough to make Eddie drop down, knees hitting the floor like they’d been trying to do for hours now. Blindly, he nuzzled his face against Dan’s crotch before he came to his senses and stared upwards, horrified and horny in turns.

Dan wasn’t even looking at him. He was staring past Eddie to Anne, having a conversation without words. And then before he knew it, Dan’s hands were warm and firm on his face, and Eddie was rooted in place wondering whether or not it was him or Venom who conceded that the guy maybe smelled kinda good. Probably Venom, because in his head, the asshole made a thoughtful **_hmm._**

**Dan makes a great deal of money. Much more than you. He is still not an Alpha but he is a decent provider. A Beta is acceptable in these circumstances.**

Alpha, Beta, Whiskey Tango Foxtrot. The problem with an alien living inside you was not being able to punch _it_ in the face. “I don’t need providing for!” Eddie spat. 

“Tell us what you do need,” Dan said.

**We need to be bred, Eddie. Our holes are ready to be filled, NOW.**

Holes, plural? Eddie struggled back to standing and felt another gush of wetness spill down his legs and soak into his jeans. He shuddered. “What does that even mean?”

“It means we’re here for you!” Anne said, coming closer for the first time since they’d let him in and he’d nearly nutted at the sight of her. He could smell her to a disturbing degree, the sweetness of her favorite lotion mixing with chemical scents that must be coming directly from her skin. He bared his throat and breathed through his mouth. She was _interested_ in mating with him the scent told him, but confusingly there was a tinge of fear lingering around her. What did an Alpha have to fear besides another Alpha?

**Caution is not fear, Eddie. It is wise. I’ve made adjustments to our body, not additions. The two largest existing orifices will satisfy us.**

“Two?” He both hoped and didn’t hope Venom meant his ass and his mouth. Lust crackled through him like a lightning strike.

“Yes, the two of us. If that’s what it takes,” Anne said, resolute. She placed a hand in the middle of his back and the fear scent evaporated. Surely, she meant it to be reassuring, but in Eddie’s hindbrain it turned carnal, a promise that meant her bending him forward and fucking hard into his waiting ass.

**We will enjoy being skewered. If our Alpha cannot ejaculate, the taste of Dan’s semen may be enough to trigger us into the bonding phase.**

Eddie was about to complain that Venom hadn’t said anything about them taking a mouthful of jizz, nevermind that he’d never been a spitter and it wouldn’t be his first, or that they’d eaten at least a dozen lowlife criminals whole. It’s just what did Anne see in Dan anyway? He was obnoxious. Willing—even in the face of alien weirdness—to be disgustingly helpful. And he was fucking _packing,_ Eddie discovered, because at some point his hand had wandered down to the front of Dan’s shorts to flatten over the soft bulge of his dick.

Eddie stared at where Venom squeezed and groped and gauged just how much Dan’s cock would grow before moving it to lay flat against the guy’s chest. There was a definite pec shelf there under their palm. When the hell did a doctor find time to work out?

“I don’t want to make you do this,” Eddie told Dan. But, the scent of his own skin said maybe he sort of did. And a tickle in the back of his brain said maybe he’d kinda wanted it for a while now. Could a bit of Anne’s fondness for the guy have infected him back when Venom jumped hosts?

**It’s possible. The emotional parts of your human biology are very messy.**

“Does Venom need to be in me again?” Anne asked, her voice quavering. Her weight tipped into her toes, as if she was a bit excited at the prospect.

**No. This is the one time in which my kind is fused entirely with our hosts. You would die if I left this body, Eddie.**

“We uh, can’t separate right now.”

“Oh, okay. Damn. So all I need to do is be your...Alpha, right? Like we’re talking some straight up Citadel business: Lick my boots, you nasty—” She stopped short when Eddie’s knees hit the floor again so hard it cracked the hardwood. “Ohhhh my God. Dan— _Dan,_ he’s doing what I said.”

“I can see that.”

“I’m wearing slippers.”

“It doesn’t taste great,” Eddie complained around a mouthful of microfleece.

“Stop!” Anne said, and Eddie did, immediately, wrenching back onto his heels and panting like a goddamn dog.

“You’ll need to be careful what you ask for, I guess,” Dan said.

“You think?”

Venom rippled inside him, slithered into the muscles of his jaw and wrenched them open. **“Penetrate us. We are ready,”** he said, and Eddie’s hands came up to rip his shirt open like tissue. He lifted to his knees to peel open his jeans and shove them down his thighs and his tongue lolled out, hungry and lashing. Eddie struggled to contain Venom, to separate the need short-circuiting his entire body—the overwhelming desire to have Anne touch him and use him and to allow Dan to take care of him throughout it.

“Dan, keep him occupied, I’m um, going to get the strap.”

Dan nodded and looked down at him, realization dawning that he was on the biting end. **_Omega weakness…. He is a RIVAL,_** Eddie thought scornfully, as the scent of caution sharpened and edged on terror, but then Dan was steeling himself and taking hold of his face again. The jealousy rising red into his vision subsided in a flash as the broad pad of Dan’s thumb passed over his lip. Mollified, he swirled his tongue out to wrap around the thick joint and curl under the heel of Dan’s thumb. As it slid out further and thickened to wind itself fully around Dan’s wrist, Dan didn’t so much as flinch, and when Venom retracted his tongue and Eddie was left gasping with need, he could taste the change in Dan’s scent.

Yeah, that’s right, they could do that and a whole lot more, Eddie thought, a little smug.

 **“No teeth. We promise,”** they said.

“I trust you.”

Eddie could smell that it was the truth, and he put his face to Dan’s crotch again, mouthing the man’s thickening cock through the softness of his pajama bottoms. Dan was still afraid, but he was _willing_. Interested and willing. This Beta would fill their mouth and fuck their throat and he would let them drink his come in service of their Alpha. Eddie groaned, part lust and part misery; he didn’t deserve this sort of faith from Anne’s goddamn poster perfect boyfriend.

Carefully, Dan pushed his pants down to expose himself, elastics tucked below his balls and his cock half-hard and rising. He stood very still as Eddie resumed rubbing his face against him like a fucking slut, and when Dan told him calmly but firmly to open his mouth, Eddie moaned and did exactly as told.

His thighs were sopping, something thicker than piss just dripping down them, slippery like someone had dumped a whole bottle of lube down his ass crack. He clenched as Dan’s cock pushed into his waiting mouth, onto his tongue, then deeper as he moaned for it, the sound somehow not stopping even when his throat was full.

There was a new scent rising off Dan’s skin, mixing with the heady musky smell of his body. His medical fascination, Eddie thought dimly, the thrill of knowing that Venom had reworked Eddie’s body to shift his windpipe, to let him keep breathing even with his throat crammed taut. Venom stretched their tongue out again, slick and dripping, eager to taste more of Dan. They wrapped their mouth around his cock, tongue snaking down to twine around the taut sac of his balls, tip stretching to probe behind them at the sweaty heat of his taint.

**He makes good use of our mouth.**

It was true. Dan shuddered and ground his hips to Eddie’s face, raw lust rising like a tide to overwhelm the copper sizzle of his fear. Eddie felt anchored by the heavy weight of the cock in his mouth, the constant slow drag of it past his lips, and when Dan’s lust-smell spiked, he knew Anne had returned from the bedroom.

Eddie’s ears pricked at the sound of her footsteps, and then the smell of her pushed through the air to him and their tongue retracted with a sucking slurp. Dan’s cock fell from his mouth as Eddie turned to drink in the sight of her, the confident prowl of her stride an echo of when she and Venom had come for him. The silicone cock strapped into the harness at her hips was so thick it hung down more than halfway to her knee, and the part of Eddie that wasn’t gagging for it was trying to reconcile the idea of Dan taking that beast on the regular.

**He is tougher than we estimated.**

Anne threw a beach towel over the back of the couch and pointed. “You want to get bred? You bend over that, you filthy bitch, and show me your dirty little cunt.”

**“Yes, Annie.”**

It was possible that Eddie had never been this turned on before in his life. Venom too, maybe, judging by the excitable buzz in the back of his skull. He rushed to do precisely as she asked, feet slipping on the floor like a scrabbling dog. He left a trail of wetness puddling behind him, the nasty proof that he was extremely fucking ready for this. He still had the presence of mind to be a little embarrassed by how quickly he was folding over the back of the couch and spreading his cheeks with a hand reached behind him. His damp palm did all the work as the tips of his fingers slid uselessly in the sloppy mess of his crack.

“Eddie, you— Oh my god.”

“By the looks of it, I don’t think you’re going to hurt him,” Dan said, circling around and giving the coffee table a shove to stand and face Eddie. He shrugged as Anne took her place.

**She will not. If we are wrong, we will enjoy it.**

The silicone cock smacked him right on the hole— _his slickened, gaping hole_ —and Eddie tipped forward, lightheaded, a ripple of fire cascading along his nerves. This time Venom caught him, a trio of sticky black tendrils shooting out to cling to the ceiling. Relieved, Eddie let them hold his weight, and he reached greedily for Dan’s hips as he drew in the scents surrounding him. Anne was so wet he could taste it in the air, and his jaw cracked open on a hard groan. His tongue spilled out to lick across Dan’s belly and coil back around his cock. Eddie felt him tense as Venom’s teeth materialized briefly from his jawline before Anne plunged into him and they peeled back, reabsorbed into him, symbiote flesh emerging along his spine instead and spreading down his legs to turn his feet to claws for better purchase.

He went up on his toes, giving her the best angle he could, and straight up keened as she fed her cock into him. He’d watched guys half his size hop in a sling and get worked open to take a fist, so it wasn’t as if he didn’t know what the human body was capable of without a helpful alien to rearrange parts, but it was still somehow a surprise to take something as big around as a coke can without a tub of Crisco and party drugs to help. He felt the stretch way more than he should’ve, hyper aware of how it distorted his flesh and his...insides. Eddie had no idea what Venom had done to them _down there,_ but whatever it was it made him hypersensitive, the push into his hole the same fiery too-good pleasure of a sticky handjob inverted.

He clenched at the thought, and the mindfuck continued because he discovered he could _move_ that tightness along the whole length of Anne’s cock and help to pull it in further. There was a scent hovering around Anne, a hint of concern as she felt him pull her in, but the sharpness of it vanished the moment she ground in him to the hilt and he and Venom made a rumbling satisfied sound.

Their tongue uncoiled from Dan’s cock as they ran their hands down their sweat-slick front and then up again, to where their neck stretched taut, humming with pleasure as Anne fucked into them.

 **“Yes. Breed us, Annie. You are our Alpha.”** Their nails turned briefly to claws as they scratched at their chest, tiny furrows of red that faded immediately.

Her pheromone scent spiked again, power and pleasure thickening the air. They howled in ecstasy when she struck them, a sharp smack against their ass that sent ripples through their skin.

“Shut up and get your whore mouth back on Dan’s cock! You’re supposed to be swallowing, remember? Milk his fucking dick and suck it down, bitch.”

Kicked suddenly back into being a passenger in his own body, Eddie could sense Anne aim a shrug at Dan as the guy touched his face again, welcoming the lashing eager slurp of Venom’s tongue. For a brief moment, Eddie wasn’t driven by lust, Venom had taken charge of their limbs without fully transforming them, and it gave him the clarity to see just how much Venom needed this on a primal level that went way beyond the bursts of wild horniness that Eddie had been suffering through.

It was gut-level instinct for Venom to give himself up during mating to a superior being, and they both easily agreed that being was Anne. The moment Eddie’s thoughts lined up with Venom’s, they slid together and clicked—enmeshed again, whole again. And Eddie let himself be lost in the blissful pleasure of being spitroasted by the woman he loved and the guy she loved and he sorta kinda liked.

When the slick wriggling twist of their tongue got Dan off, they took him in deep and swallowed the whole of his cock, mouth changing and gaping wide and sharp teeth pressing against his belly and hips. Eddie shivered. A snap would bite Dan in two, but he didn’t retreat. Venom growled hungrily-- _triumphantly_ \--in Eddie’s skull, his nerves going to overload as they sucked hard at the cock spitting jizz down their throat and got their ass rawed.

If Anne had a symbiote, it’d be the delicious smell of her come pumped into him and leaking out that filled the room. His hole would struggle to contain it all, the firehose mess of it flooding into him until her cock swelled and plugged him up.

Like a fucking dog dick, Eddie thought dimly, feeling extra nasty and turned on at the same time while Venom snarled at the comparison.

**Do not disparage our Alpha.**

“It’s good. Perfect,” Eddie gasped, Dan’s cock slipping free of their mouth and leaving him panting and squirming against Anne’s. His body flexed and writhed, Venom pushing to the surface and subsiding over and over. He could feel that they were near the precipice of something, a sensation stronger than a simple orgasm shuddering through their every cell.

“Is it enough?” Dan asked, crouching down in front of him. Attempting to judge the flare of his pupils maybe and trying to map some knowledge of human biology onto _this_.

Venom swallowed Eddie’s face with his own and curled their tongue out to wrap under Dan’s jaw. “Yes,” he purred, their body rippling and thrashing and clenching in hot waves. His eyes thinned to slits. “We are coming and we are _bonding._ ”

Eddie still had no idea what that meant. But Venom’s inky tendrils were spreading like an oil slick at Dan’s throat as he kissed him, and reaching hungrily behind him to slide around Anne’s belly like an embrace. A different slickness spilled out beneath Eddie. Pushed out in shuddering spurts--a sticky oozing flood of come pumping from their dick while a wet gush was forced out of their hole by the plunge of Anne’s cock.

“Oh my God,” she said, her hands slipping through the mess squirting out of him and spreading it over Eddie’s skin. “Is this supposed to happen? Should I stop?”

**NEVER.**

Eddie ripped away from shoving his tongue into Dan’s mouth. “What?” he shouted, alarmed.

“Eddie, are you okay now. Is that enough. Should I stop?”

**Well. Only if she wants to. She may breed us for days if it pleases her.**

“You can, Annie, if you want to, you can,” Eddie gasped, half giving her permission to stop and half agreeing that she could have them for days. Venom’s claws sunk back into his skin and then the bulk of him shrunk away, leaving Eddie weak and shivering around the stretch of Anne’s cock. “Did you come?”

“No, but I’m—”

 **“We will help.”** Venom twisted them around immediately, knees slamming to the floor again and jaw cracking wide to suck in that monster dildo. It threatened to rip apart their throat, but he made sure Eddie’s body could take it from this end too. He could smell Anne’s shock and lust as their tongue slithered out past it and up the inside of her thigh to taste her and ripple along her, dragging over the taut nub of her clit past the slick folds of her cunt to the tight clench of her asshole. He groaned at the shivering clench when they pushed it inside her.

“—about to,” she finished with a gasp, and she trembled and throbbed around the thrust of their tongue.

When she stepped back to pull out, Venom’s tongue slid back into Eddie’s mouth, rich with the taste of her, and Eddie collapsed to the floor in the middle of the mess he’d made. There were chemicals swirling in his blood, rapturous and triumphant. That hot feverish need was gone, and left in its place was a smoldering euphoria. He grinned stupidly up at the ceiling.

“Was it good for you?” he asked as Anne dropped down to sit beside him. Dan had come around to hover near her shoulder and Eddie could feel them both near him in a way that went beyond scent and taste and his other normal senses.

Anne stared at him wide-eyed. “Holy shit, Eddie. Venom.”

 **She is pleased. We have pleased her.** Venom sounded overwhelmingly smug.

Eddie reached a hand towards her and she took it in a fierce grip.

“That’s a yes,” Anne told him.

“How about I get us all some water and fetch a few more towels,” Dan suggested.

“That’d be great,” Anne agreed and thanked him, and Eddie could _feel_ an echo of her gratitude. It was a subtler sensation in the back of his mind than Venom’s presence, but undeniably there.

“Something’s changed,” Eddie said.

Anne gripped his hand tighter. “I know. I feel it too. It’s okay. It’s kinda nice really.”

**We are bonding to our Alpha.**

“We’re bonding—”

“To your Alpha,” Anne finished for him.

“You can hear him?”

“Yes, but not like before, not as clearly as when he was inside me. Hi, Venom.”

**Hello, Annie. You are a powerful mate.**

Dan returned with a trio of water bottles in one hand and a great big stack of towels under his arm. He crouched down beside the both of them and handed them out, scattering the rest of the towels over the pools of slickly wet come and other nasty sex fluids that had leaked out of Eddie’s body. 

Venom clearly approved of Dan’s caretaking. **She’s chosen her partner wisely, Eddie. Dan is a good Beta.**

“Thanks,” Anne said.

Dan echoed her with a more confused, “Thanks, I think. Am I hearing—?” He pointed to his head as he sat near them, absently wiping up bits of the floor.

**Yes. When we are close you can hear me. We are becoming a proper unit now.**

“Get used to this asshole never shutting up,” Eddie said. The euphoria was fading slightly and a cotton-headed tiredness was sinking in. Humans, he was certain, weren’t ideal hosts for this kind of mating. He curled a bit towards Anne, flinging an arm over her lap. The floor was awfully uncomfortable, but he couldn’t quite give a fuck enough to get up and move. She petted the back of his head gently with one hand as she loosened the harness at her hips.

**I am not a chatterbox, Eddie.**

“Well, I don’t mind,” Anne said, and stretched a hand out towards Dan to pull him a little closer too. “How about we rest for a bit, and then, uh, clean up.”

“Yeah, sure. Sounds good,” Eddie mumbled. He’d gone from ragingly horny to deathly tired in a span of minutes and wasn’t sure he’d be able to sit, let alone stand. Annoyingly, Venom took over to work his mouth and say aloud: “ **We will sleep for many hours now here in the place where we have been bred, but do not hesitate to wake us if you need. We are not pregnant, so it will not be a problem.** ”

“Do hesitate, please, I feel like I’ve been run over by a truck,” Eddie groaned, then felt his entire face twist into a scowl as Venom’s words caught up with him. The tiredness took all the spitfire out of his tone as he sputtered. He squinted up at Anne. “Oh my god-- The fuck-- You could get me pregnant?”

**She cannot properly reproduce with us without her own symbiote. But what else is a mating cycle meant to achieve, Eddie?**

“Amazing,” Dan said.

**Thank you, Dan. You could breed us if our Alpha desired that we carry your offspring. I can make that happen. Tomorrow. Right now I am tired and I would need to grow many new parts for you, Eddie.**

“Look, I don’t know where this is going, but I know one thing and that is no one in this room is getting pregnant now or tomorrow, or until I say so,” Anne declared, and dimly both Eddie and Venom felt comforted by her assertion. Dan started gently wiping up the mess between Eddie’s legs and Anne lifted his head enough to slide a towel under him as a pillow. “We’ll figure all this new weirdness after you’ve slept, okay?”

**Okay.**

“Okay,” Eddie mumbled, and felt the echo of both Anne and Dan’s affection through Venom. Becoming a unit was good, maybe. Nice.

Definitely better than shitting bees from an alien space flu.


End file.
